Specialty lifting devices are designed to aid in the movement of disabled persons for otherwise routine matters, such as accessing a bathing or restroom facility. Clearly, the lifting devices necessarily must be structurally sound to safely lift and transport the person. Unfortunately, the resulting design solution often yields an obtrusive and inflexible device.
For example, some design solutions involve erecting an overhead rail and supporting a lifting mechanism from the rail. Such solutions are relatively expensive to install, especially where the rail extends between rooms such as is needed to move a person from a bed to a restroom. Such design solutions are also inflexible for use beyond the reach of the predefined extent of the rail.
Other design solutions entail attaching an upright stanchion member to the facility structural framework and supporting a lifting mechanism from the stanchion. Although relatively less expensive than an overhead rail, such solutions are likewise inflexible for use beyond the reach of the predefined position of the stanchion. Where a one-point attachment of the stanchion is used, such as attaching the stanchion to the floor, the size and permanent placement of the stanchion is usually obtrusive to conducting other activities in the room. Where a two-point attachment is used, such as attaching the stanchion to the floor and ceiling, then either the stanchion is permanently sandwiched between the opposing supports or the stanchion is telescopingly extended to engage the supports. The former alternative yields a permanent, likewise obtrusive device, and the latter reduces the strength of the stanchion.
Other design solutions involve self-contained devices provided with casters for rolling the lifted person about. Such mobile support of person can present safety hazards in maneuvering the lifting vehicle across various floor materials and grades.
There is a need for a relatively inexpensive lifting device having the necessary strength and durability of a permanent fixture, yet easily movable from one place to another. It is to these advantages and features that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.